


Phone Sex

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权：Hi - thanks, that's just fine as long as you credit me. Wow - I'm international now...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phone Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45676) by rabidchild67. 



> 授权：Hi - thanks, that's just fine as long as you credit me. Wow - I'm international now...

# 

　　铃——铃——

　　“喂？”

　　“嘿，是我。抱歉打扰你了，你睡觉了么？”

　　“恩...”

　　“那我明早再打给你吧！”

　　“别，没事的，我很好，只是被那件案子弄得筋疲力尽了，好在已经结案了。”

　　“跟我说说这案子？”

　　“恩...这案子很棘手，追捕一帮从集会中逃跑的食人女巫...有点吓人...我宁愿不去谈这事。你今天过得怎么样？我想我需要点正常的生活，Monroe。你父母还好吗？”

　　“我的父母到底是怎么让你联想到‘正常’这个词的？”

　　“得了吧，他们根本没有那么差，他们是爱你的，不是吗？”

　　“额...虽然他们是这么说的，但他们总是干涉我的选择...你听起来很疲惫，需要我过去陪陪你吗？如果我现在出发，差不多凌晨一点之前就能到家。”

　　“你真好...但我觉得一个传统狼人家庭的孩子最好还是别被抓到出来跟他的格林幽会。他们究竟知不知道你在跟我来往？”

　　“那会很危险的。”

　　“对于谁来说？”

　　“我不知道...你确定你还好吗？你听起来可不怎么样...”

　　“只是...有点难以入睡...”

　　“然后我还把你给吵醒了。我很抱歉宝贝。”

　　“不是你的关系，我都不知道我该不该睡觉，这案子...Monroe，说实话我宁愿你不用在这经历这些，我不希望任何人经历这些事，我...这些事情太可怕了...”

　　“嘘...嘘...别想了...”

　　“恩，也许等到明早就没事了，我该让你去睡觉了。”

　　“不，我哪也不去。你现在很沮丧，很焦虑。至少让我哄你睡觉吧。”

　　“说实话我现在不太想睡，也许我应该出去走走？”

　　“那只会让你更睡不着觉！”

　　“也许吧，你有安眠茶吗？”

　　“我想我应该有点，在水槽上边的橱柜里，等等——你在我家？”

　　“恩...我觉得这样更有跟你在一起的感觉。而且...我想我需要你，或者你的一部分。”

　　“宝贝，不管你信不信，但你让我性奋了，你在哪？”

　　“你的床上。”

　　“你穿了什么衣服？”

　　“额...”

　　“Nick？你穿了什么？”

　　“那件棕色的羊毛衫...”

　　“你在穿着我的衣服？”

　　“这衣服上有你的味道！”

　　“天啊，这真是太让人性奋了！”

　　“真的？”

　　“你还穿了别的什么吗？毛衣？衬衫？”

　　“没穿。”

　　“老天！躺在我的床上，穿着我的衣服...”

　　“你在抚摸你自己么？”

　　“也许我该...调整一下...”

　　“你现在是自己一个人吗？”

　　“恩，Martin和Maria出去了。”

　　“那就继续抚摸你自己...来吧，会很爽的。”

　　“真的？”

　　“解开你的牛仔裤，但是别脱下来。那是你的拉链吗？很好，把你的阴茎拿出来，现在我要你揉搓它，你在做吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“感觉怎么样？”

　　“很好，非常非常好...”

　　“你硬了吗？”

　　“当你的声音在我脑海里盘旋的时候吗？我都快要伸爪子了，Nick 。”

　　“很好，告诉我你现在在做什么”

　　“我正在用手指按着龟头。它润滑了，因为你而流水了。天啊，Nick，我真希望你能用嘴裹住它。”

　　“是吗？你知道我能用嘴做什么吗？”

　　“快告诉我，你会用你的嘴做出什么下流的事？”

　　“我总是用同样的前戏开场因为我知道你有多喜欢我这么做，你喜欢我舔你的龟头不是么？我也喜欢。那让我迫不及待地想把它舔硬，把它舔成一个巨大的棒棒糖（a giant Tootsie Pop），还有你发出的那些声音...就像你现在发出的这些...总能让我高潮。”

　　“哦？真的？”

　　“我现在要往下走了...”

　　“等等，什么？”

　　“在我的幻象里，Monroe。想象着我要往下移动了...你快跟我一起这么做。”

　　“OK。”

　　“你知道最好的部分是什么嘛？”

　　“额。。。”

　　“你的味道。我把脸埋在你的大腿间因为我喜欢你的味道，Monroe，我爱死这味道了...爱死它了。这味道真棒，掺着汗味和麝香味...它让我硬到不行了...Oh my God，宝贝，我现在好需要你...”

　　“老天啊，Nick！”

　　“Oh，Oh God，Monroe，oh God...”

　　“Nick，Nick，天啊！”

　　“Monroe?”

　　“等会！”

　　“宝贝？”

　　“Uhhhhh-uh-uh-uh...Oooohhhhhhh...Mmmmm....”

　　“见鬼，你到底在做什么？”

　　“恩？我刚刚射得到处都是...”

　　“你最好把那清理干净，Cowboy。”

　　“这全都是你的错！我——啊！”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我磕到脚趾了！噢！”

　　“哈！天啊，我就爱你这慌慌张张的样子。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我说我爱你。”

　　“当我慌张的时候？”

　　“差不多一直都爱，这不好吗？”

　　“不...这很好...”

　　“那就好...嘿，多谢你打过来，我感觉好多了。”

　　“乐意为您效劳”

　　“但我还是想你...”

　　“你还穿着我的羊毛衫吗？”

　　“额...现在它被我弄得一团糟了...”

　　“很好，别洗它，别动弹，也别做任何事，我三个小时之内就到家。”

　　“我等你！”


End file.
